


Weeping Tears

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit late for one of the Bagginshield Alphabet days, so I used their free day for it and finally got it up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Weeping Tears

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for one of the Bagginshield Alphabet days, so I used their free day for it and finally got it up.

Their rooms are quiet save for the soft sounds of his weeping and the merry crackling of the fire burning in the fireplace. He’s not all that certain what was the cause of his tears exactly, but once it started he found that he couldn’t stop the flow.

No matter how hard he tried, the tears just wouldn’t stop.

Actually come to think of it he did know, because he had heard some whispers of it while he was doing his duties as Consort Under the Mountain.

So the tears must have started as he was hurrying back to their chambers.

The anniversary of the Battle of the Five Armies as they had come to call it was fast approaching. The day when it so many had died fighting against the army Azog had raised to take down Thorin and his Company.

So many lives had been snuffed out in the fighting and included the Elves too. So many Dwarves lost along with nearly the King and both his heirs. Thank all that is green that they hadn’t died as well.

That Thorin hadn’t been taken from him before he could truly tell him how he felt for him and apologize for the Arkenstone theft.

If he had lost them; his friends and new found family, he’s not sure what he would have done.

Hands land on his shoulders and he sniffles softly as he looks up into concerned blue eyes,

“I came as soon as word reached me. Why do you cry, my Hobbit?”

He sniffles again before burying his face into his King’s furs.

“I heard whispers that the anniversary of the battle was fast approaching. Thorin, if I had lost you or any of the others that day, I don’t know what I would have done. I truly don’t -”

Strong arms tighten around him as his King and husband presses a gentle kiss in his curly hair before leading him over to a sitting couch and lets him cry softly into his clothes.

“Hush, my Hobbit. I am here. We are all here. Remember that we all survived that day. We will not leave you alone. I will not leave you alone, my love.”


End file.
